


Surprise

by jynnerso (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Nothing more, don't take this seriously, it was inspired by a little headcanon where Holdo kisses Leia at work, it's meant to be cute and maybe inspire a laugh, probably unrealistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 16:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jynnerso
Summary: The Resistance is in for a surprise.





	Surprise

"I have to go. I'll see you later." Amilyn doesn't think when she grabs Leia and kisses her. Leia is surprised and lacks the response Amilyn would usually be looking for. Then it's over before it can even really begin.

"Are you okay?" Amilyn asks, feeling worried.

"I'm fine, but," Leia reaches out and points to their surroundings, "I can't say the same for them."

Every person in the room is myriad of different emotions. Some are shocked, some are uncomfortable, some can’t believe it, and the rest are trying to pretend like they didn't see what they just saw.

Oh. That.

Amilyn forgot they just concluded a meeting. It was always an instinctual reaction for her to say goodbye to Leia that way.

“I’m sorry.”

“No you’re not.” Leia smirks.

Then from the corner of the room Poe exclaims loudly in excitement, "I knew it!"


End file.
